Mike vs Devon!
"Mike you been obsessed with your own show, i know you had anger issues for years now.." -devon to his older brother mike Finn the fox episode 14 is a episode of season 1 and its the first episode where devon and mike fights eachother the parts were delayed from march to april and to may due to too many distractions, it was finally completed on may 7th, Plot Devon is having a party and everyones invited, finn also gets a call from his younger sister whos coming back later, and gets kidnapped by mike who wants revenge on him for killing shala, while the others reunites with a old friend and goes to devon's waiting for him and the rest to arrive Characters in this episode Finn the fox Carlos the dog Jerry the gator Kevin the kangaroo Luke the croc Sarah the Lizard Andy (Cameo) Tappor (Cameo) small rock (Cameo) mr pepper (cameo) carloline mike jr derek david mariana ashley Jarla Heather Bob the dog Devon Kinley Kyle rick (cameo) Troy richard (cameo) Ed (cameo) Jason (cameo) jenny (Cameo) George the rat ian (cameo) Mark (cameo) mason (Cameo) christina (cameo) craig (Cameo) flint (cameo) garrett (cameo) Mike The Lizard Shala (appears in dream and mentioned) the mirror animal (mentioned only) Lankana (cameo) daran (mentioned only) Mr carrot (mentioned only) Carolina (mentioned only) Gallery Mike surrounded by his enemies smiling at him.png Trivia * this is the first time we see mike confronting finn alone its even the second time finn confronts mike * this is the second appearance of heather, * this episode takes place a day after the end of the previous episode * carlos seems to have a secret crush on finn's sister jarla, he eventually tells her this crush near the end of this episode making them a couple, which makes jerry and luke the only 2 main friends who doesn't have girlfriends yet. * its revealed heather also hated shala. but didn't saw finn fighting her in the tv * heather will not have her katana in this episode cause she never uses it only if she needs to * this is possibly the last appearance of mike in season 1 He will return in season 2 * this is the first time devon has a fight battle with a enemy such as his older brother mike * George, jenny and jason, along with the supporting characters from previous episodes returns in this episode in devon's party * the previous episode's event along with the events of episodes 4, 10 and 11 and 12 are mentioned in this episode * Heather becomes George's girlfriend at the end of this episode * mike has a dream of shala in this episode * this is the second time the snap out of it stars song plays, during mike's dream but the voice is slightly pitched up * if you look closely during mike's dream, you can see mike growing to the man he is now, * clips from some other previous episodes can be seen for a slight second whlie mike's dream was flashing * the blue ball from shala's revenge is seen infront of shala and the happy versions of finn, carlos, kevin, jerry, luke, sarah and george * it is revealed that george never had a girlfriend in his wife, its also revealed that he has his own friends, * Mike's dad is first mentioned in this episode * Some of the events on the previous 3 episodes are mentioned in this episode * this marks the first real appearance of jarla other then the flashback in episode 10 * heather is revealed to be a former student of mike and was also lonely, until she met george at the end of this episode * Lankana is seen on the bridge where mariana and david were kissing, its unknown what shes thinking about * this episode took 2 months, to make, part 1 was released in march 24th, while part 2 was released on april 17th, was due to too many real life things and distractions, which is why it took a while to come out, which also counts the shorts the last part was finally released on may 7th * this is the first episode to have the tronic studios logo at the end of it * mike mentions that he wishes shala was back, which apparently comes true in the next episode since she was revived by the mirror animal Category:Episodes focusing on devon Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Episodes focusing on heather Category:Episodes focusing on mike